Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Blood of the Dragons
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: After encountering a dragon, Buffy is told of the dragons returning to the world of mortals and has to find the one known as Dragonborn who is destined to fight the dragon menace. Multi-crossover featuring Highlander, Justice League, Ocean's 11/12/13, Hercules and Xena.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Blood of the Dragons

A Skyrim/Buffy/Highlander/Justice League, Justice League Unlimited/Ocean's 11, 12, 13/Hercules: the Legendary Journeys/Xena: Warrior Princess multi-crossover story.

Rating: M15+ for mature audiences.

Summary: After encountering a dragon flying over Sunnydale, Buffy learns that Dragons are returning to the world of mortals and is sent to find the Dragonborn who is unaware of her destiny. The Dragonborn/Dovahkiin will be based on Victoria's Secret Angel Candice Swanepoel and will be openly bisexual.

A/N: waddup everyone? Here's another Skyrim crossover story that is a multi-crossover and it's got a lot of good things such as JL/JLU, Highlander, Hercules and Xena and the Ocean movies. Basically Buffy learns that Dragons are returning to the world of mortals and she and the Scoobies have to go find the Dragonborn who is unaware of her destiny and needs to be trained for her ultimate destiny of defeating Alduin.

The Dragonborn in this story is based on Victoria's Secret Angel Candice Swanepoel and while Candice Swanepoel in real life isn't bisexual (as far as I'm aware, but wouldn't it be banana pancakes awesome if she were? *Perverted expression*) I've made this fusion of Dragonborn and Candice bisexual. In regards to that, I've set up a poll showing a list of romantic potentials both male and female, but let me be clear that this isn't a futanari story.

Once Buffy and the Scoobies find Candice the Dragonborn, the Amazons show up trying to find the Dovahkiin to train her to fight Alduin and there'll be a bit of a kerfuffle between the Amazons and the Scoobies but I'm still working on that bit.

I've got more scenes in mind, but for now let's get the show on the road.

Now we begin:

It was a cold night of patrol for Buffy Summers, it was nearing the Christmas holidays and she had decided to go on patrol to take care of any vamps that liked to prey on Christmas party goers.

"Great, figured I wanted to spend patrol freezing my ** off" she muttered as she cut through the cemetery, keeping a hand on a wooden stake in her back pocket, ready to whip it out and stake the first vamp that rose from a grave.

Thankfully, no vampire had decided to rise from a grave tonight, which Buffy was thankful for and she looked forward to a nice mug of hot cocoa at home with her mother and Dawn.

There was a strange distant roaring in the background that Buffy heard and she looked around to identify where the sound was coming from but seeing nothing that was making the sound, she brushed it off and decided to leave the cemetery.

A few minutes outside of the cemetery, the roaring sound was back and this time it sounded much closer, Buffy looked around wildly, again the roaring sound came and it was most assuredly getting closer with second.

Soon Buffy heard the flapping of wings beating the air and Buffy looked up at the moon and what she saw, made her eyes bug out of her head.

It was definitely large and had wings, two clawed legs, a long tail, a long sinuous neck and reptilian horned head.

"A... dragon?" Buffy muttered as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing, strangely enough a dragon flying over Sunnydale wasn't too far fetched when you considered Buffy's calling that required her to slay vampires, werewolves and all manner of demons for the protection of mankind.

"Well, so much for my quiet night" Buffy muttered as she drew her stake and waited for the dragon to land in front of her, so she could kill it.

The dragon appeared to have noticed her and circled overhead and after a few seconds, it hovered above the Slayer and observed her with dark reptilian yellow eyes behind bony crests.

A moment passed where Buffy and the dragon just observed each other until Buffy broke the silence.

"Well? Did ya come to sight see? Or ya gonna fight?" Buffy taunted.

Amazingly, the dragon appeared to have understood the Slayer as it made a deep rumbling sound as though it was laughing and it spoke in some kind of language, though the fact it could speak was impossible given the shape of its maw made it incapable of speech of any kind. Then again, Buffy had seen demons with grotesque shaped mouths speak perfect English.

"What are you saying, barbeque breath? Speak English, so I can understand you!" Buffy shouted to the hovering dragon which was watching her with amusement.

The dragon growled and responded to Buffy, in English of all things!

"Must I speak this guttural tongue, joor?" it asked, Buffy's eyes bugged out of her head as the dragon spoke to her.

"You can talk?!" she shouted.

The dragon made its rumbling laugh and replied "Of course I can talk, joor, did you think me some dumb mindless animal that you hunt for sport?" it asked in a taunting voice before giving a rumbling laugh.

Buffy scrunched up her face in frustration at the flying reptile's taunting tone.

"Oh very funny, barbeque breath! Now come down here so I can kill ya!" Buffy said.

"If you insist joor" the dragon growled and with a strange word coming from its mouth, a great blast of fire streamed from its mouth and raced towards Buffy, who gave a gasp and leapt out of the way as the stream of fire melted the packed snow and scorched the grass underneath.

"Okay, Buffy, bad idea to taunt a dragon that can roast you with its breath" Buffy muttered.

Deciding to make a run for it, as she instinctively knew that her puny wooden stake wouldn't be able to pierce a dragon's scaly hide, Buffy ran through the trees with the dragon roaring in triumph before flying away into the distance with a speed that would rival commercial airliners.

Buffy looked out from behind a tree to make sure that the dragon was gone, she knew that she was going to have get a Watcher's opinion on this matter.

...

Rupert Giles was sitting quietly in his study, trying to figure out how to get his laptop working again; Giles and technology didn't mix, he much preferred a good leather and paper book to cold metal, plastic and silicone.

Giles was knocked out of his thoughts by an insistent banging on his front door.

Deciding to see who was knocking so loudly on his door at 10:30 at night, Giles got up off the couch and made his way to the front door of his house and opened the door to see his Slayer, Buffy standing there with an ashen look on her face.

"Buffy? What's the matter? You look like you had a run in with something bigger than you are" Giles said.

"Got that right" Buffy muttered as she entered the premises and flopped onto the couch and sunk into the comfy cushions.

Giles sat next to her and asked "Well are you going to tell me what you just saw? Or just sit there?" Giles asked.

"You wouldn't believe me Giles but I think I saw a dragon flying over Sunnydale tonight while out on patrol" Buffy replied.

Giles had a puzzled look on his face and he said "A... dragon? Are you absolutely sure you saw a dragon?" he asked.

"Yep, it had wings, scales, big as a house and it breathed fire at me" Buffy replied.

"Are you quite sure it was a dragon?" Giles asked.

"Yes, Giles, I saw it with my own two eyes and it talked to me in English and it breathed fire at me" Buffy replied waspishly, getting irritated with the Watcher's scepticism.

"Alright, so it was a dragon, did it do anything other than breath fire at you?" Giles then asked.

"Yeah it spoke to me in some weird language that I couldn't understand, then it spoke in English and it called some word, 'joor' or something or other" Buffy said.

"Joor, I think I've heard of that word somewhere" Giles said thinking out loud.

"What does it mean?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not too sure, I'll have to do some research tonight on your dragon; let's get the others tomorrow and see what we can come up with. In the meantime, you go home and get some rest" Giles said.

"Thanks, Giles I think I need it" Buffy muttered as she got up off the couch and headed out the door and closed it behind her.

Giles then began looking though his books to find any information on Buffy's dragon.

...

Giles turned on the tv in his study to have something in the background.

"In other news, Superman has thwarted an attempt on the President's life today as terrorists attempted to hijack Air Force one" the news presenter chimed in the background as Giles sifted through his tomes on mythological creatures and soon found the one he was looking for and he opened it and began to read the volume on legends of dragons.

...

(The next morning, in Giles's residence)

"Okay, we're all here, what's the deal?" Xander yawned as he idly scratched his arm, trying to look alert as possible.

"Well, believe it or not, I saw Dragon last night, flying over Sunnydale" Buffy remarked offhandedly, trying to sound casual as possible.

Willow, Tara, Dawn, Anya, Xander and Spike looked at the Slayer sceptically and Spike was the first to voice his scepticism

"A... dragon? Really? As in: breathes fire, wings, kidnaps damsels in distress and fond of hoarding gold and jewels?" Spike said in disbelief.

"Yep, what do you think was making the roaring last night?" Buffy replied.

"I was wondering what that sound was last night, at first I thought it was Xander snoring after he brought me to ** last night and..." Anya babbled before being cut off by Giles, who was looking a little uncomfortable at hearing about Anya and Xander having sex.

"Yes it was a dragon and I did some research last night and I think I may have found why there might be a dragon... or possibly dragons" Giles said that last part quietly as he laid a tome on the coffee table.

"Wait... dragons plural? As in more than one?" Buffy asked as she looked at Giles suspiciously, wondering what the tweedy Englishman knew.

"It's only a wild guess, but I do believe that there might be more than one dragon" Giles replied nervously as he opened the tome to a page he had marked last night during his research.

Xander was the first to voice his opinion on the matter "Okay, vampires and demons we can deal with. But a dragon or dragons? I don't think a sharp wooden stake is gonna cut it with a dragon" he said, voicing his concerns.

Spike was loath to admit it, but Xander had a point, in all the master vampire's 127 years, he had never killed or fought a dragon, believing them to be merely legends and children's stories to tell at bedtime.

"Well, I've never killed a dragon, but there's a first time for everything" Buffy remarked, trying to sound casual as she could while trying not to show her nervousness about their situation.

"Well, Slayer, you don't have to do the dragon slaying this time" a heavily New York accented voice said, everyone whirled around to see a man wearing tacky clothes enter the room.

"Whistler, I might've known that the Powers were behind this. What the hell are they doing sending dragons to torment me?" Buffy said impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"It wasn't the Powers Slayer, I can tell you that for free. Lucky for you, I can tell you whose behind Dragon returning to the world" Whistler replied.

"Was it Satan?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Nope, believe it or not everyone, it's the Nordic Dragon God of Destruction, Alduin whose behind dragons turning up" Whistler said, uncaring for what he said flying right over everyone's heads. Except for Anya.

"Alduin?! He's returned to enslave mortals once again? I thought those Nord heroes took care of him last time he was around" Anya said.

"Not exactly, they sent that big lizard into a dimensional rip in time and space and now he's back and with a vengeance and he's bringing his buddies back to help him out" Whistler replied.

"How we can stop an army of dragons led by a dragon-god?" Buffy asked, knowing the Balance demon would give her a cryptic answer or clue.

"You can't, but there is someone who can; the Dragonborn, she's the one destined to stop Alduin and you're gonna help her" Whistler replied cryptically.

"I don't suppose, you've got her stashed away somewhere nice and quiet where we can pick her up?" Xander asked.

"Sorry kid, you're up for a road trip. The Dragonborn's in a little town up north, going to college, blissfully unaware of her destiny and you're gonna have to get to her first before Alduin or any other parties try to kill her" Whistler replied as he turned to exit out the back door.

"Wait, what's her name?" Willow called out as Whistler was about to turn the corner.

"Candice Swan, that's all I can tell ya girlie, later" Whistler said and he turned the corner and disappeared.

"Well what other parties would want to kill a girl who can kill dragons? Besides a dragon-god" Buffy asked as she looked at the Scoobies.

"Well the only other party I know of that would want to kill a destined dragon-slayer would be the Dragon Priests" Anya said thoughtfully.

"Who are the Dragon Priests?" Dawn asked.

"Oh they're these people who worshipped the dragons as gods, but they're all dead and the head priests are dead and entombed as well, all that's left are their masks and bones from what I've heard" Anya replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, that's one less problem we have to deal with, any others who else would wanna kill a destined dragon slayer?" Tara asked.

"Maybe the Forsworn, but they mostly stick to themselves" Anya replied knowingly.

"Forsworn? Who are they?" Xander asked.

"A bunch of primitive fur and hide wearing savages that are lucky that they're able to speak and have thumbs at all" Spike said contemptuously.

"bad blood between you and them?" Dawn asked.

"You could say that" Spike replied nonchalantly as he examined his black nail polish.

"Yes, yes fascinating but don't we have a Dragonborn to find before Alduin does?" Giles asked rhetorically, trying to remind everyone of the situation.

Everyone muttered an apology for being distracted and Willow spoke up.

"We have her name, I could try a scrying spell to find her" Willow suggested.

"Get on it Wills, the sooner we find her, the better chance we'll have against an army of dragons" Buffy said, Willow nodded and began to clear the coffee table to prepare a scrying spell.

...

Willow had a map of America in front of her and was holding a small crystal on a chain and swinging it around in circles.

"Any luck yet?" Buffy asked for the umpteenth time as she sat on the couch watching the red headed Wicca work her magic.

"Nothing yet, I'll let you know when I find her" Willow replied, her patience wearing thin as Buffy had asked the same question repeatedly in the past forty-five minutes.

"Maybe instead of using Candice Swan's name, we could try her status as Dragonborn?" Tara suggested.

Willow nodded her head slowly and said "Yeah, that might work" she said nodding her head slowly.

Willow then began to try the spell, this time thinking of Candice Swan's status as Dragonborn.

After a few moments, the scrying crystal hit the map in a little town called Augsburg in Washington state.

"That's it. That's where the Dragonborn is, alright everyone, road trip time" Buffy said, everybody's faces lit up until Buffy said to her little sister

"Not you Dawnie, you're staying here and holding everything down. Spike and Tara, you stay here too and hold everything down, I'm gonna call Riley and give him the heads up" Buffy said, Tara nodded and said that she'd keep an eye on things and Spike muttered something about not wanting to go on a road trip anyway and Dawn whined about not getting to go and meet a potential dragon slayer.

Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies began to make preparations with Giles booking a flight to Seattle in Washington and Buffy giving her current boyfriend Riley the heads up.

...

Meanwhile in a faraway island that was literally paradise and many of the buildings of Greek design, inside a temple to the Divine Dibella.

"Queen Hippolyta, I have urgent news" A young woman wearing white robes said to a tall regal looking woman wearing purple chiffon dress and a crown upon her head.

"Speak sister Clarissa, what news?" Hippolyta said.

"The dragon-god Alduin has returned, dragons are returning to the world of mortals" Clarissa said urgently.

Hippolyta had a thoughtful look on her face "Are you quite sure Sister Clarissa?" she asked.

"Most assuredly, your highness, Alduin has returned to the realm of mortal and has already begun to raise his brethren from the sacred burial sites" Clarissa said.

Hippolyta pursed her lips and spoke "Very well, summon the rest of our sisters, they need to be informed of this" she said.

"At once, your highness" Clarissa replied before bowing and exiting the temple.

(Later)

"Sisters, many of you ask why I have summoned you all here today and I have grave news to tell you all" Hippolyta began.

After a moment's silence, Hippolyta spoke

"Alduin has returned to the realm of mortals" Hippolyta said.

Every Amazon in the room shifted uncomfortably and a few muttered some curses under their breaths.

Artemis, a tall red haired Amazon and commander of the Amazon army spoke up

"And how can we be sure that that monster has returned to this realm?" she asked.

"Sister Clarissa has read the signs and Alduin has returned and has already begun raising his brethren from their burial sites" Hippolyta replied.

Another Amazon called out "But surely we are protected by the Divines?" she asked.

"That may be so, Sister but Alduin himself is the firstborn of Akatosh, he will easily bypass our nation's defences. We must prepare to meet him if he comes" Hippolyta replied resolutely.

One Amazon spoke up "But Alduin is of no concern to us! He is the problem of Man's World, let them fight their own battles!" she said vehemently and a few of her fellows beside her nodded and murmured that she had a point.

"No Aresia, Alduin is our problem as well, I remember an oath I made to the Nord Heroes who banished Alduin on the slopes of the Throat of the World; that if Alduin ever returned, the Amazons were to march to war alongside the destined champion of the gods" Hippolyta said firmly.

Another Amazon, who had red hair like Artemis and was of a bookish sort asked "You are referring to the Dragonborn?" she asked.

"Yes Sister Alexa, if Alduin has returned than undoubtedly a mortal person has been chosen by the Divines to be Dragonborn and the champion of every mortal on this world" Hippolyta replied.

Every Amazon in the room whispered to each other, each of them wondering where this champion would be found.

"For now, we must begin scrying for the Dragonborn's name and location so that he or she may be taken here to be trained to fight Alduin" Hippolyta said.

...

Duncan Macleod was sitting in the study of his dojo when he received a call on his mobile. Checking the caller ID, Duncan recognised the number as Adam Pierson's AKA Methos.

Punching the green button, Duncan said "Hello Adam, what's new?" he asked as he held the mobile to his ear while fiddling with some papers.

"Mac, I've got something interesting to tell you, can we meet up at my apartment?" Methos's voice asked from the other end.

"Why? What's wrong? Is an Immortal hunting you?" Duncan asked in concern for his friend.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just something really big" Methos replied.

"Why not just tell me over the phone?" Duncan asked, he was now puzzled by Methos's behaviour, sure the 5,000 year old Immortal was a little strange and quirky but he had never acted like this before.

"I can't. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you have to see this to believe it for yourself" Methos's voice said.

"Alright, I'm coming over, I'll be there in half an hour" Duncan replied. The 408 year old Immortal was now definitely puzzled by his friend's behaviour and he wanted to get to the bottom of this strange behaviour.

"Good, I'll see you when you get here" Methos said before hanging up.

Duncan threw on his trench coat and just in case, he grabbed his ivory hilted katana and hid it inside his coat.

Deciding he might need some back up on this, Duncan punched in Joe's number and rang him.

After a few seconds Duncan received "Hey, Mac, what is it?" Joe asked from the other end of the phone.

"Not much, I just got a call from Methos saying he had something he needed to show me, has he talked to you at all?" Duncan asked.

"Not to me, no. But I have noticed that he's shut himself away from the world for some time, you think it's an Immortal hunting him?" Joe asked.

"Methos told me that it wasn't an Immortal hunting him, it was just something that he had to show me and urgently from the sounds of it" Duncan said.

"Sounds like something the Watchers would be interested in, mind if I come along?" Joe asked.

"Sure, I'll swing by your place and pick you up and we'll go to Methos's apartment and see what's bugging him" Duncan replied.

"Great, I'll see ya in a few, bye" Joe said and hung up.

Duncan hung up as well, and grabbed his keys and locked the dojo doors behind him and headed down the garage where he kept his car.

Sitting himself in the driver's seat and turning the engine on, Duncan then drove out of the garage and drove to Joe's place and picked him up and from there they drove to Methos's apartment.

...

Knocking on the door, Duncan asked the Watcher, "So what do you think it could be?" he asked.

"Not sure. You said that Methos told you he wasn't being hunted by an Immortal, you think he might've found something about Immortal?" Joe asked.

"Maybe" Duncan replied giving the door of Methos's apartment another couple of knocks.

Methos soon answered the door; Methos looked quite excited and in disarray, his hair hadn't been combed for a while, there dark rings under his eye suggesting a lack of sleep and he looked worn out but he was excited about something.

"Duncan! Joe! Come in quick before someone sees you" Methos said, ushering Duncan and Joe into his apartment.

"Methos? What's going on? You look like you haven't slept in days" Duncan said.

"Yes, I know but I've just found something really big... and bad, you won't believe me when I tell you" Methos said excitedly.

"Well, what is it? C'mon spill old man" Joe said.

"Dragons have returned to the world" Methos said.

There was a few seconds of silence before Duncan started chuckling and he said "Dragons? Have you been hit in the head Methos?" he asked jokingly.

Methos had an look of frustration on his face and he replied waspishly "No Mac! You've got to believe me! Dragons have returned to the world of men, I've seen one. Haven't you seen the reports on the news lately about all the strange fires and livestock attacks?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, I have seen the news about all those strange fires around the world. And what about those old mounds? There was something about them being dup open" Joe said thoughtfully.

"I have seen the news reports, but surely it's just grave robbers or something, right?" Duncan reasoned.

"Mac, if there was ever a time to believe an old man, now's the time! Dragons have returned to the world!" Methos said, trying to get the message through his friend's head.

"What makes you think dragons have returned? There are only rumours, no-one's gotten a photo of a dragon, just wild rumours" Duncan said.

Methos walked over to his coffee table and picked an object up; it was a large carved stone and on the flat of it was an ancient map of some kind.

"See this? I got this at an auction last week; it's a map of the entire world! And each of those little dots on them is a dragon burial mound and the reports show that these mounds are being opened up and there've been fires and attacks after the burial mounds have been opened!" Methos said.

Duncan took the stone from Methos and examined it.

"Okay, say there are dragons flying around the world, what do you expect us to do? Put on suits of armour and go and slay them?" Duncan said sceptically.

"We don't have to, but there is one who can. The Dovahkiin" Methos said.

"Dovahkiin? Sounds Nordic, is he an Immortal?" Joe asked, ready to catalogue a new story for the Watcher archives.

"Not exactly, the word Dovahkiin means Dragonborn; the Dragonborn is supposedly a mortal person with the blood and soul of a dragon and chosen to be the ultimate dragon slayer by the old gods themselves" Methos explained.

"You mean Talos, Mara, Kynareth and all those gods?" Duncan asked.

"Who are Talos, Mara and Kynareth?" Joe asked.

"They're three of nine gods called the Divines and they're old stories about the old world that people used to worship, back in the day, a few of the old folks in Scotland still worshipped them" Duncan said.

"Yes, but they're real and if dragons are returning to the world, they'll have chosen a mortal person to be Dragonborn" Methos said.

"Okay, so where can we find the Dragonborn then?" Joe asked.

"I've seen the reports about the mounds. There seems to be a pattern and if I'm right, the next burial mound that will open will be in Washington state in a town called Augsburg" Methos said.

"I think you're crazy, but if you wanna do this, I'm coming with you" Duncan said.

"Mind if I tag along? Dragons might be something the Watchers would be interested in" Joe said.

"The more the merrier!" Methos said.

With that said, they began to make arrangements to travel to Washington state.

To be continued…

A/N; Well that took a while and I'll let this simmer a bit before updating as I do have other stories to update, like some of my Halo stories. Anyways, make sure to subscribe and leave a review on this and I'll be sure to update my stories as fast as possible.

Peace out,  
Angry lil' elf.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Blood of the Dragons chapter 2

Now we begin;

_In Gotham City, in Wayne Tower…_

"Well, Mr Wayne, I gotta say that your building's security is pretty tight, there were a couple of near misses where my team didn't make it" Daniel 'Danny' Ocean said to Bruce who was sitting in his office chair, reading the report that he was given by the security specialist.

"I should feel flattered that your team did such good work on my office, if you were an actual thief, you'd be off with all of my company's secrets" Bruce replied with a smile on his face.

Danny gave a chuckle and replied "I'm not in that game anymore, My Wayne, your secrets are safe... until someone as good as my team tries to break and enter your office" he said with a chuckle.

"That's where you come in, Mr Ocean, you can tell me my company's weak spots and where to improve" Bruce replied evenly.

Danny smiled; he was beginning to like the so called foppish dim-witted playboy billionaire, he wasn't as dim-witted as he had everyone believe he was. But there was something about Bruce Wayne that didn't seem quite right to Danny, granted that Bruce may be hiding some deep tragic pain given the deaths of his parents so the foppish dim-witted playboy act was probably a way of hiding survivor's guilt, but that couldn't be it Danny thought in his mind.

"Mr Wayne, telephone for you, line 6" the pretty receptionist named Maggie said, poking her head through the door.

"Excuse me, Mr Ocean, I'll be just a moment" Bruce said as he took the cordless phone from its holder.

"Yes Alfred?" Bruce asked into the phone, knowing that it was his long time mentor and surrogate father Alfred Pennyworth.

_"Sir, Master Clark Kent is in the cave to see you, quite urgently it seems, something is bothering him"_ Alfred's voice said from the phone.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, going into his persona as the Dark Knight and he replied

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes" Bruce said evenly and hung up.

"Is something wrong Mr Wayne?" Danny asked, his expression a look of curiosity.

Bruce put on a polite smile and replied

"Just another one of my directors making a stupid decision he shouldn't have, you know how it is" Bruce said with some sardonic humour, Danny smiled politely and replied

"I understand completely Mr Wayne; I'll write up a report tonight and forward it to you tomorrow morning. Good Day Mr Wayne, a pleasure doing business with you all the same" Danny said, sticking his hand out to shake Bruce's. Bruce shook hands with Danny and bade him good day and let him leave the office.

Once Mr Ocean had left the office, Bruce hit a hidden button underneath his desk which opened a secret passage along with a spare change of clothes of the 'dark' kind.

Suiting up, Bruce then made his way to the Bat Cave where Alfred and Clark would surely be waiting.

...

Entering the Bat Cave, Bruce in his Batman armour found Clark is his Superman costume near the Bat-computer along with Bruce's protégés Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl, Tim Drake AKA Robin and Richard 'Dick' Grayson AKA Nightwing and surprisingly Clark's foster cousin Kara Kent/Zor-El AKA Supergirl was here as well.

"Kent, I assume you have a good reason for being here?" Bruce said in Batman voice.

"Yeah, I do, it's kinda ridiculous and you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Clark said.

"Try me, I've seen and heard some ridiculous things before" Bruce said sardonically.

"You've seen the news reports about those old burial mounds around the world being dug up or burst open right?" Clark asked everyone; everyone in the room nodded, showing that they had seen the news reports.

"I know about them, nobody knows how they got to be around the world" Bruce said "According to some myths; they're the buried remains of dragons" he added.

"That's it exactly! Dragons. I saw one climbing out of one near Metropolis" Clark said.

Nightwing gave a scoff and said "But that's ridiculous, dragons don't exist" he said with a chuckle.

"Then explain this photo that Jimmy took of" Clark said as he pulled out a picture of a burial mound and what looked like a large scaly winged reptile.

Everyone crowded around the picture, getting a good look at it; it was definitely a dragon, as in wings, horns, fangs, claws and scales and in the top part of the picture was another dragon only it looked obsidian black and covered in spikes and horns and two red eyes glaring at them.

"Ooookaaaayyyy, it's definitely dragons, what do we do? We don't know how to fight them or what their weaknesses are" Barbara said as she looked to her he mentor and senior hero.

"What did these dragons do? Did they see you at all?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah they did spot us, but I couldn't do anything as Lois and Jimmy were with me at the time; the big black dragon was flying above the burial mound and it spoke some strange words, but I could feel just how much power they had and then it shouted three words at the mound and from the mound, a dragon's skeleton climbed out and it started to regenerate its flesh and blood and voila! There was another dragon sitting there" Clark explained, describing the scene as best he could.

Bruce was on the computer, looking up the reports of the burial mounds being opened up and he found reports that mysterious flying 'objects' were flying near or away from the mounds.

"There seems to be a pattern if I'm not mistaken, in the order of mounds being opened and dragons resurrected" Bruce said thinking out loud.

"Do you think that dragons are being raised in order?" Kara asked out loud as she observed the computer screen.

"Possibly, I think the next dragon burial mound to be opened up will be in Washington, near a town called Augsburg. if we can get there first, maybe we can find a way to prevent it from happening" Bruce said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll try and convince Perry to let me go to Washington to investigate it" Clark said.

"I'll meet you there" Bruce replied not looking away from the screen.

"What about us?" Tim asked, referring to himself, Barbara, Dick and Kara.

"You, Barbara and Dick have to stay here to look after Gotham and Kara you stay in Metropolis and keep an eye on it while your cousin and I are in Washington" Bruce said, this response got some whining from the youngsters who weren't happy to be babysitting but a glare from Bruce shut them up.

_Meanwhile in Themyscira island…_

"Your highness, we have found the location of the Dovahkiin!" a priestess of Dibella said.

Hippolyta looked up from her book at the excited priestess and asked "Where?" she asked.

"In Man's World, in the continent of America in a town called Augsburg and near where Alduin will resurrect the next of his brethren" the priestess replied.

Hippolyta nodded slowly as she processed the information and after a moment's contemplation she spoke

"Summon the rest of our sisters, we must choose a champion to find the Dovahkiin and bring him or her to Themyscira to be trained" the queen of the Amazons said.

...

A few moments later, in the throne room, every Amazon was standing and waiting for the queen to decide who to send to Man's World.

"Sisters, our priestesses have found the location of the Dovahkiin, now we must bring the Dovahkiin to Themyscira to be trained to fight Alduin and we Amazons will march to war alongside the Dragonborn. Honouring our promise to the Nord heroes of old who defeated Alduin the first time" Hippolyta said.

"I will choose one of our best warriors to go out into Man's World and find the Dragonborn" Hippolyta added.

A beautiful young woman with long dark raven hair and blue eyes stepped forward and spoke

"Mother, I would like to be the one to find the Dragonborn" she said with confidence in her voice.

"No, Diana, I cannot risk sending you out into man's World as I do not want to risk exposing you to the evils of their world" Hippolyta said firmly.

Diana was about to protest, saying she was ready to face such trials when Alexa stepped forward.

"My queen, perhaps we could hold a contest to see who would be fit to find the Dragonborn" she suggested.

Hippolyta nodded and replied

"A wise suggestion Alexa, very well, we shall hold a tournament to see who is the most capable of going out into Man's World" Hippolyta said, the Amazons cheered and began to make preparations to hold the contest.

...

Diana had disguised herself for the tournament so that she would have a chance to go out into Man's World and find the Dragonborn.

Over the course of the day, Diana had competed in many of the challenges from the chariot race, melee combat and archery. But now came the final test, the bracelet blocking contest.

Diana along with another Amazon was the last one standing and two archers were lined aiming their arrows at her and her fellow amazon.

The archers nocked their arrows, aiming carefully at their targets and after a moment, released their arrows.

Diana easily blocked the first arrow with her bracelet as did her fellow amazon beside her. Another two archers lined up next to the first archers and they aimed at Diana and the other Amazon.

With a collective twang of bowstrings being released, the arrows soared through the air at their targets; Diana easily blocked the arrows aimed at her whereas the Amazon beside her couldn't block the second arrow in time and was injured leaving Diana the victor of the tournament.

Soon Diana was in front of her mother, still in disguise.

"Sister, you have done well to have earned the honour of seeking the Dragonborn and now we must look upon our ambassador so that we may know who to honour" Hippolyta said.

Diana removed her helmet and looked at her mother unashamed; Hippolyta gave a small smile and removed her tiara and placed it upon her daughter's head.

"May the Divines grant you a swift journey into Man's World and luck in finding the Dragonborn, my little sun and stars" Hippolyta said, with a tear almost leaking out of the corner of her eye.

"And now, you must don the colours of the foreign nation as a sign of respect" Hippolyta said, an Amazon brought forth what looked like a one piece bathing suit that was red and gold accents with star spangled blue panties along with a set of simple silver bracelets.

"These bracelets were forged from the remains of the Aegis shield after the fall of the Olympians, may they grant you divine protection against your enemies" Hippolyta added. Diana put the armour of the champion and the bracelets and was now ready for her quest in finding the Dovahkiin.

After saying her goodbyes to her friends and her mother, Diana rose up in the air and guided by the Divines Dibella, Mara and Kynareth Diana soared through the air towards the nation of America.

...

As she looked at her daughter who was leaving the island, Hippolyta could not help but wonder just how Diana would do in this task, she was not quite pleased to learn that her daughter had gone to disguise herself so she could take part in this mission but she did not take things back. She after all had done some defiant things herself when she was still younger. That did not make it easy to know that she was sending her only child out into a world that she had long ago left behind.

But her oath to the Nord Heroes still held her to this mission and thus she had to do this to make sure that the threat of Alduin was stopped before the dragon could plunge the world into darkness and destruction as he had planned so long ago.

The Nord Heroes were some of the finest warriors of their time and among them, she felt that the men who she met among them were among the few she felt were truly what men should be in the world. But their time had come and gone and the evils of Man's World had taken root.

As she looked at their home she thought even more about her choice to send Diana off on her own like this, all she could hope for was that Diana would come back safe and sound.

There was no doubt in her mind that Diana was more than able to handle herself in a fight when needed, but some battles could not be always won with fist or weapon, that much she knew in her own time in the fields of combat outside of Themyscira.

Soon she was joined by none other than Artemis and Alexa and she greeted the two sisters as they joined her, Alexa, being the one who was the more scholarly of the siblings, could tell that the Queen had worries and in truth so did she.

She and Diana were very close friends and Diana was among those who did not make comments about her being a scholar firs and a warrior second. She could fight well but was more into academic pursuits. Diana encouraged that and she enjoyed their discussions a great deal.

Artemis might not have liked the fact that her sister was the book worm of the family at times but she knew her older sister loved her either way. Hippolyta certainly did not mind her being more attuned with books and scrolls than shields and swords anyway.

"My Queen, you are still worried about Diana?"

Hippolyta nodded.

"This is her first trip out into the world of Men, naturally I am worried about what she will have to face in finding the Dragonborn."

Artemis snorted a bit though without any malice at all towards her people's princess.

"Diana is not going to let them try anything on her, she would not allow it. And she is one of the best students I have my Queen she will be fine."

Hippolyta sighed a bit and nodded, Diana was capable, and she was smarter than most would think, but that did not stop her from worrying about her daughter. She was a mother after all and like any parent who doted on their children, even more so if they only had one child.

She also knew that Diana would have to face very powerful foes in this quest to fulfil the oath she made long ago to the Nord Heroes.

Despite their power and Diana's in particular due to her heritage, Amazons were not invincible despite their reputation as warrior women.

Even more so when facing foes such as Alduin, and the rest of his dark brethren who had been truly dangerous foes. She had recalled many close calls in her youth when facing them alongside the Heroes so she could only hope that Diana would be all right.

"True...but Alduin and his ilk are foes we have not faced in a long time Artemis, we must make sure to pray for Diana when we can...this is a force that I have faced before and I know that it was not easy to face them."

Artemis and Alexa nodded as Alexa spoke.

"But of the Dragonborn...is this mortal the Gods have chosen ready for such a task due to it being a long time?"

Artemis normally would have snorted at the question but her sister did have a point. It had been some time after the many wars so she had to wonder if this Dragonborn truly had what it took despite the legends and stories of the mortal being's power.

"I am in agreement with Alexa my Queen."

"We can only wait and see, if he or she is able to take up the task."

_After a few days, in the town of Augsburg…_

The minibus/camper van that Riley had lent to Buffy and co. pulled up in a little car park; Buffy stepped out of the vehicle and looked around.

The town of Augsburg was a quiet little town but it was big enough to support a couple thousand people with a mall down one end of the town and a nice university at the other.

"Y'know for a little town like this, I wouldn't expect a destined champion of the gods to be here" Buffy said offhandedly.

"Doesn't look like this town gets up to too much" Willow agreed as she got out of the campervan. It had been a long trip as the drive from California to Washington had taken a few days and Xander had thought it to be a good idea to sing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, he had actually gotten up to sixty-seven bottles of beer on the wall until Anya threatened him with the couch to which Xander immediately shut up and was silent for the rest of the trip, even justice demons could be annoyed by such songs as ninety-nine bottles of beer.

Buffy stepped back into the campervan and got everyone to gather round the table.

"Okay everyone, we need a plan of action; where would the dragon-slayer be hiding in this town?" Buffy asked as she looked at her companions.

"We have her name, we can try the local university" Xander suggested.

"Good idea, let's try there" Buffy said.

Driving the campervan across the town to the university, the group parked the van and made their way inside the university.

Going up to the receptionist's desk, Buffy asked the receptionist

"Hi we're looking for a woman named Candice Swan, can you tell us if she's here or not?" Buffy asked in her most winning voice, the receptionist looked at Buffy oddly and said

"And what is your business with one of our students here?" she asked in a frosty voice.

"We're old friends of hers" Buffy replied, trying her hardest to lie through her teeth but truthfully she wasn't a very good liar.

Luckily the receptionist believed her and said

"You can find Ms Swan working at a local Chinese food restaurant, it's the best in town" the receptionist said handing her a map of the town.

"Thank you" Buffy said in surprise as she took the map and headed back to her friends.

"Well gang, I found the Dragonborn's location" Buffy said triumphantly as she brandished the map in front of them.

"Well, where is she?" Giles asked dressed in his usual tweed jacket and trousers.

"Apparently she's works in a little Chinese restaurant that's the best in town" Buffy replied, pointing to the circled part of the map where the restaurant was.

"Great! I can't wait to have some real food, instead of those MREs that Riley gave us" Xander said excitedly as his stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

Hopping back in the campervan, the Scoobies drove down the street in search of the restaurant.

_Later…_

"Dim Sum Fu Restaurant?" Xander asked perplexed at the name of the place.

"What kind of name is that?" Buffy asked as she looked at the neon sign.

"An organic restaurant. Sounds nice, Mom and Tara would like it" Willow said brightly as she looked at the subheading that was painted on the window.

Moving into the restaurant, the Scoobies looked around; it was relatively packed as it was the lunch rush hour, a Chinese waiter noticed the group standing at the door and came over to them.

"Yes? What can we do for you today?" the waiter asked in a friendly voice, his name tag said his name was Lee.

"Um... yeah, we're just passing through and we're hoping we could have some lunch" Willow said as smoothly as she could muster.

"No problem, there's a table at the back and Candice will be your waiter today and the special is Chow Mein noodles" Lee the waiter replied as he led the Scoobies over to a table.

"Candice? That's the name of the Dragonborn right?" Xander asked whispering.

"Yep, looks like our job is halfway done, so just sit tight and wait" Buffy whispered back.

Soon their waiter Candice came over...

...

Candice sighed a bit to herself as she mentally did the math in her head.

'_Salary's been saved up, should be enough to pay for the next month's expenses and at least a raise is coming at the end of the month for everyone, high time since we've been working hard here. But at least Lee and the guys are all right. And no one's been hitting on me for the wrong reasons. Kind of a downer though since it feels a bit odd being the girl that everyone treats like a long-time friend but not dating material'_

The blonde waitress however decided not to let it bother her as she went to work, the manager of the restaurant was a good lady and she got along well with the staff, both guys and girls so to speak.

She had been working here for at least a year and a half now and despite having tight finances, she was more than well off when it came to paying her tuition, rent, food, and utilities.

She had high grades and was good in athletics and despite all the negative gossip hurled in her direction by the other conceited girls in school she got along well with most people, and the guys were more than willing to hit on her.

But they knew better than to force the issue since despite her not knowing why or how she knew it, Candice had been more than able to beat other guys when they tried to get fresh with her.

She then looked at the table and Lee spoke.

"They're your customers today Candice, looks like out of towners to me."

She smiled and nodded.

"I can see that Lee, thanks."

As she walked up to them in her usual confident manner she looked at the assembled bunch and saw them to be around her age, maybe a year or so younger or older in some areas but all right.

Though she had to admit something about some of them was a bit odd to her, almost as if they were hiding something, but she ignored that for now. Her senses as some called it they just weren't telling her something but they hadn't any bad vibes coming from them so she decided to get their orders for now.

Besides that she decided to show that she was a good person and someone they can feel comfortable with as she smiled her usual smile.

...

The Scooby Gang looked to see a tall statuesque blonde woman in a white Chinese Chesogam dress with golden dragon patterns in thread, she had her blonde hair in a knot with chopsticks holding the knot together while allowing a long tail of her hair to show in the back.

She did not have makeup on but she was undeniably attractive with a well formed heart shaped face, lips that would be a crime to NOT kiss. Blue eyes that were like sapphires that glowed and could really make a man take notice, and a smile that was very warm, friendly and also the kind one would have to be blind to NOT enjoy. Couple that with the fact that her dress showed her curves as well as her bust which was fairly well formed and perfect for her height and size, and with her long legs being in a special hose and wearing comfortable shoes.

On the side of her dress just above said bust was her name Candice. It was pretty hard for anyone to see her and NOT think that she would be better off being a model since she obviously had the face, and figure to go with it.

Not to mention she seemed to walk with a grace and confidence that would have made anyone say that a hundred times over while having less than pure thoughts in their minds about her.

Xander could not help but stare, sure it was bad since his girlfriend was nearby but he was still a man after all. It was kind of hard for him to picture this Candice being a Dragon Slayer since she looked more like a runway model and who knew what else.

But if there was one thing this life he had lived for so long had told him, just because she looked like she was ill suited for it, didn't mean she was.

Take Buffy herself after all, regular popular girl yesterday, now the Slayer the next day. And even if he knew he was going to be getting a serious talking to or worse if Anya found out, he could not help but have some very interesting thoughts.

Willow could not help but look at the woman coming in to take their orders who also happened to be the one known as the Dragonborn, the Witch had to admit that she was picking up some very odd power coming from her, faint to be sure but there either way. Though she had to admit that apart from the power, the supposed Dragonborn was gorgeous, she should be a model in Willow's mind, and she'd win contracts left and right if she looked THAT good in a waitress outfit.

Anya glared at Xander, already aware just where his thoughts were heading, not that she could blame him that much. This Candice Swan was indeed very attractive and had more than enough charms to make men look. And even some women if the way Willow looked at her was any indication.

Buffy could not help but feel surprise at seeing the Dragonborn, truth be told she had half expected the Dragonborn to be a harried, tired, and exhausted student just trying to make ends meet. What she got instead was a woman who could easily make men fall at her feet, make them look like love struck school boys, make ANY dress look like it was the 'in' dress of the year, and look every inch the runway model yet the warm and gentle smile made her look more like your friendly caring big sister, albeit the drop dead gorgeous big sister.

Candice's smile did not waiver as she had the menus and gave a slight bow in greeting.

"Morning, my name is Candice Swan and I'll be handling your orders for the day. You made it on time too, usually at this time the whole restaurant is packed up to the rafters. So, what do you wish to order?"

Buffy then spoke to Candice

"Hi, I'll have the BBQ Chinese ribs to start with and I'll have a diet coke as well" Buffy said with a smile.

Giles then said "I'll have the egg fried rice and a lemonade" he said giving his order.

Anya was next

"I'll have the Chow Mein noodles and a glass of white wine" she said cheerfully.

Willow spoke "I'll have the Chicken curry thanks and a coke" she said.

"I'll have the... beef in black bean sauce with jasmine rice and a coke" Xander said with his usual confident smile directed towards Candice.

Candice jotted down their orders and said

"Your orders will be out in a few minutes I'll be right back with your drinks" she said with a breathtaking smile that made the room feel strangely airless and Xander blushed furiously while Anya glared at him. With a bow, Candice made her way to the bar where she had the Scooby Gang's drinks made while they talked.

"So whaddya think? Could she be the one?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I could feel her power just by looking at her, it was faint but it was there" Willow replied as she shot the supposed Dragonborn a quick furtive look.

"Keep quiet, here she comes" Xander hissed as he Candice gracefully glided back to their table with their drinks on a tray.

"Well here are your drinks, if there's anything else I can help you with, just let me know" Candice said with another smile.

"Thanks. Pardon me for asking, but are there any points of interest in town?" Buffy asked.

"Well there is one; the old burial mound that's just outside of town. Since those burial mounds around the world are being opened up, people from all over have been coming here trying to find out why they're opening up" Candice said.

"Could you take us there? If you have the time" Giles asked.

"Sure, I get off work in a couple of hours, I can take you there easily enough" Candice replied.

"Thanks for that" Buffy said gratefully.

Candice gave another bow and left to attend her duties.

...

It had been a long flight from Seacouver to Washington then a long drive to Augsburg in a hire car, but Duncan, Methos and Joe had arrived in Augsburg.

"Well Adam, I don't see any dragons flying around here, let's go home" Duncan said sarcastically as he pulled his bags out of the trunk of the hire car.

Methos glared at the younger Immortal and said waspishly "Mac. We came here for a reason, to find out why dragons are returning and the burial mound is near Augsburg and I intend to find out as much as I can about dragons as possible" he said waspishly.

"C'mon Mac, if this does turn out to be a farce, the least we can do is grab some chow and have a look around" Joe said amiably as he leaned on his cane, Duncan gave a grumble and muttered something about wild goose chases and gullible people.

"Any good restaurants around here?" Duncan asked as he looked at a brochure of the town.

"Here's one that sounds good: Dim Sum Fu Chinese Restaurant, a restaurant that makes all its meals with organic ingredients and is considered the best in town" Joe said pointing out the restaurant on the map.

"Chinese does sound good" Duncan replied as he looked at the name of the place.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for some Chinese cuisine" Methos agreed.

After a few minutes of driving, the three friends arrived at the restaurant and entered the premise.

The receptionist at the podium with his name tag saying Lee noticed them enter.

"Good day sirs, are you all just in for some lunch?" Lee asked.

"Yes please, have you got any tables left?" Methos asked.

"Yeah, one left, to the right and Candice will be your waiter, just make your order and she'll take it" Lee replied.

"Thanks for that" Duncan said gratefully as he, Methos and Joe moved to find their table; upon finding it Duncan took up the menu in his hand and looked at the options.

...

"Hey Candice, got another set of customers for ya, more out of towners from the looks of it" Lee said pointing over to the table where the new comers were.

Candice took note of them and replied "Thanks Lee, just to let you know, my shift's almost over and I'll be back in tomorrow night" she said, Lee gave a nod of confirmation and moved to the bar area as the restaurant was now all full up.

...

Duncan, Methos and Joe then noticed a virtual goddess walking towards their table, Duncan had to shake his head a little to make sure what he was seeing was real; the young woman was absolutely drop dead gorgeous and she could easily be a runway model given that face and figure of hers.

Methos's face had a look of astonishment as he saw the blonde goddess wearing a Chinese waitress dress walking towards their table; she could've easily given most notable models a run for their money and he was hard pressed to not let his thoughts wander in a perverted direction.

Joe was silent, this young woman was breathtaking in terms of physical beauty and the warm gentle smile she had on her lips could easily make you think that she was a kind hearted young woman who would be easy to talk to.

As she walked over to them Candice was quick to look at the three out of towners and was curious about them.

The first one who wore the ponytail seemed to have European ancestry, possibly near the British Isles, Scottish most likely since she could not see any trace of the features most would associate with those residing in Britain.

He was handsome to be sure though she could see that despite his youthful look, he was someone who had seen a lot in his life. Possibly former military or police if he looked like that in her view, though she made sure not to make any quick judgments since she liked it more that she had all the details before making any calls.

He was certainly strong looking even if she could not be sure with the clothing he had on. And no doubt was not the kind to let himself be attacked when he could defend himself

There was no doubt with the shaking of his head that he found her very attractive and that made her raise her eyebrow a bit and her smile to be a bit more warm, she was not going to do anything though since she was still a student and she was at work.

Being nice to the customers was not wrong, but she was not going to risk her student life and her work right now. She could see though that the man was something of a gentleman since he seemed to be keeping himself from looking any longer at her that could have translated to perverted ideas.

She liked that in a man since gentlemen were hard to find, even more so when most of the guys in her school were horny perverts.

The other man however confused the blonde a bit, he seemed different and she could not place his ancestry since he had features that she could not place easily. But he was rather pleasing to the eyes yet she could tell that he was trying is best NOT to look at her and make his thoughts go in a perverted direction.

But it was clear that he was looking at her regardless so she decided to let him look as long as he was not going to do something that counted as harassment, He seemed to have the aura of an...old man, which was odd since she saw that he was certainly no old man in every way, shape, and form. But she decided not to comment on the matter since she did not want to say something until she had all the details right.

He seemed to be the kind of person who was well learned and that was something she could respect as knowledge was good to have, though she balanced that with the idea that too much could be a bad thing, even more so if the knowledge was dangerous to the person or other persons as well. And while he seemed to be overcoming his astonishment it was clear to her that he was still taking notice of her.

As she got closer she saw that the man was seemingly wary of things around him. That meant that he might have had a rough life or had served on either side of the law. But like before she was not going to make snap judgments, and besides that, if he was trouble the other guy near him seemed to be comfortable with him so he must be on the level.

The older gentleman however apparently carried himself as the kind of older friend or older brother. The way his legs looked meant that he was an amputee either from a sickness or war time injuries and she felt some measure of sympathy for him.

The cane told her that he was still able to move and no doubt wore prosthetic limbs to replace those he had lost in the past and doubled her respect for him since he was still willing to live life and move about even with such injuries. She was not surprised that he was looking at her due to her looks as that was expected, though it was not in a bad way as she smiled warmly at the three men.

As soon as she was before them, she looked briefly at the time and then bowed to them as before when she greeted the Scooby Gang.

"Hello and Good morning, my name is Candice Swan and I'll be handling your orders today. I apologize if it's kind of hectic right now since we get a lot of business during lunch time so you guys are just as lucky as the others who came here. Anyway, what are your orders today?"

Duncan then spoke

"I think I'll have the pork stir fry and a bottle of ginger ale, thanks" he said as he got past his sudden infatuation with this young beautiful woman.

"I'll have the beef in black bean sauce with rice and a coke" Methos said as he relaxed in his chair.

"I'll have the Chinese BBQ ribs and a lemonade thanks" Joe said with a warm smile directed towards Candice.

Candice jotted down their orders on her notepad and said

"Your orders will be out shortly and I'll be right back with your drinks" she said warmly and she headed over to the bar to get the round of drinks for them.

"I should probably come to little country towns more often if girls like her look that good in a waitress outfit" Methos said as he eyed the young blonde prepare their drinks.

"Adam..." Duncan said warningly.

"Oh come on Mac, you can't say that you don't find her attractive at all. You'd have to be blind to not find her attractive" Methos said.

"I'll admit that she's good looking and I'm surprised that she's doing this for a living instead of being a runway model in Paris but it's not my place to say" Duncan countered.

"Can it you two, here she comes" Joe said.

Candice glided back with a tray of drinks in hand and served them to the two Immortals and Watcher and spoke

"Here are your drinks sirs, if there's anything else you need just let me know" she said with a warm smile.

"Forgive me for saying this madam, but I was just wondering what accent you have. It sounds familiar but I can't place it" Methos said.

"Adam" Duncan said warningly, trying to reel Methos back in, in case he did something stupid.

"Oh, it's alright, my accent's South African. I was born in South Africa and lived there for ten years before my parents moved to America" Candice replied.

Methos nodded, smiled and said "Well, I have to say that it sounds like an angel's sweet music to my ears" he said with a wink, Candice blushed a bit and giggled which made the 5,000 year old immortal smile a goofy grin and directed his look of triumph to Duncan who rolled his eyes at Methos's antics.

"Thank you for the compliment sir, and just for that the next drink is on the house" Candice said with a smile towards Methos, Methos had a look of triumph on his face as Candice glided away.

...

Bruce Wayne under the alias Matches Malone complete with Matches' trademark dark sunglasses and matchstick in his mouth had arrived in Augsburg and had agreed to rendezvous with Clark at the local Chinese restaurant.

As Bruce arrived at the Restaurant, women and even some men sat up as they noticed the tall muscular and well-dressed man enter the premise.

Lee then hurried to the podium to greet him

"Hello sir, are you just in for some lunch today?" Lee asked in his best friendly voice while trying not to look intimidated by Matches' appearance

"Yeah, just in for some lunch, I'll be meeting a friend here soon by the name of Clark Kent, if he comes here tell 'im I'm waitin' for 'im" Matches replied in the typical Gotham Narrows side working class accent.

"S-s-sure thing" Lee replied as he directed Matches to a table.

...

"Umm...? Candice, we've got another customer, looks pretty shady" Lee said nervously to the blonde waitress who was on her break.

Candice looked over to see where the new customer was seated and she had to agree that the new customer looked pretty shady given the fact he was wearing shades, a black suit and a match in his mouth.

"Could you handle this Candi? None of the other waiters wanna handle him in case he tries anything" Lee said nervously.

Candice gave a sigh and replied "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, you handle the others" Candice said as she moved to where the shady looking man was seated with her usual smile on her face but with a warning undercurrent to tell the man not to try anything stupid or she'd call the cops and if need be beat the man with her bare hands.

Bruce Wayne kept the shades on and his face on neutral but even he could not help but have his eyes widen behind the shades as the beautiful blonde woman in the Chinese waitress dress walked over to his direction.

He was well aware that the other waiters, male and female were not willing to approach him, but it seemed that she was and the smile she had was very charming to be sure.

But he could tell that while she was smiling and walking confidently towards him, her posture was wary and focused and her smile while still charming was also sending the warning towards him NOT to try anything foolish or she was going to make sure that it was going to be the last thing he did.

No doubt she would call the cops or possibly take him down herself. The last thought might sound preposterous to most who knew him to be Batman, but Bruce could tell that the blonde beauty was no fool and despite her runway model looks and form, she was no doubt stronger and more limber than she looked.

Only by the fact that he had been trained extensively in the martial arts and also in keeping his body at full strength did he see that she was skilled in fighting to a certain degree, no doubt to fight off perverted men and thugs who thought that she was harmless.

Bruce had met MANY attractive women in his time as both his playboy persona and as Batman and many of them were and still very attractive, but for some reason or another, the woman before him was one he wished was not one of them.

Selina, Talia, Ivy, and many other women who were in his rogues gallery were all beautiful in their own right but there was an angelic beauty in this country girl who no doubt worked here to pay for her college expenses.

And no matter how much he controlled himself, Bruce knew that he was still a man so he looked her over and saw quite a lot of things that made her a beauty only a completely blind idiotic man would not notice.

All he can do is observe the woman and try to figure out what was it that made her stand out from most people here apart from merely her looks alone that would have made her runway model material regardless of what she wore.

...

Candice looked the man over carefully, making sure to keep her full senses on alert on the off chance the man tried something that could be a danger to the customers and the staff of her workplace who were her friends.

She could tell quickly that the man was indeed a trained fighter just from the fact that despite his seemingly lazy and uncaring position on the chair where he was seated by Lee, he was wary and paid attention to everything as well as looking for all potential threats and exits if needed.

That set Candice on edge and also made her wary as no one without a good reason did that. But the man despite the shady looks did not strike her as a regular street hood. He was...too clean shaven and while he did look like a dangerous man, one someone would associate with the criminal element, regular criminals were not this disciplined.

She wagered a guess from the way she had heard him speak faintly to Lee that he came from Gotham City, she never went there herself but had heard some of the people who lived there who passed by speak and she picked up enough hints to know who came from the city.

There was also nothing of value here in her home town that would bring a very talented criminal this far out. This made her more focused on doing her job but not before making it clear to the man that despite his talents, she was not someone he should discount or think he can intimidate or defeat easily.

She never knew why she had this streak of stubbornness in her but her family always encouraged her to stand up for herself and those she cared about when she felt that she can handle herself.

He was attractive to be sure despite it all and judging by how well he filled out his clothes, was well trained and built, no doubt taking good care of himself and having a proper diet and exercise, something no regular thug from the street would possess.

And the same could be said for his face as he had the face that would make any woman be attracted immensely if they were into the bad boy types.

She did find some appeal to that but not to the point she was blinded to the negative things and traits that came with that stereotype as well. And while he was very handsome, and she was not blind to the looks, she was not in the mood to have him cause trouble to her friends.

...

As soon as she was before him she gave a slight bow and spoke with the same smile.

"Hello there sir, my name is Candice Swan and I'll be taking your orders for the day, you made it in time since the tables are disappearing very quickly."

She then looked at him sternly and while the smile was there, her eyes became very piercing like razor sharp blades and she spoke softly.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but I can tell you are not someone who comes here to a small town for the sake of a vacation. And I can tell you are not a simple street thug straight out from Gotham City since you're too alert, and disciplined to be one. And I don't care either, behave and don't cause trouble for my friends and fellow townspeople here and we'll get along just fine. Do anything to harm anyone here, I will call the cops and if you think intimidating me or attacking me will convince me to stop calling the cops, then I will gladly punch your lights out, kick you in the balls and kick you with my foot ass first out of here. You are not the first I did that to and you will not be the last either."

She then relaxed her stare to being calm and friendly as she spoke while giving the menu.

"Now with that out of the way, what do you want to have for lunch and what will your drink be?"

...

Clark had arrived when he heard the blonde statuesque waitress threaten Bruce in his Matches Malone persona; it was quite amusing to see Bruce being threatened by a beautiful woman, especially this one who looked more like runway model material instead of a country girl.

Clark gave a slight cough, this caused the waitress to spin around and notice Clark standing behind her.

...

Candice had heard someone cough to get her attention from behind her and she spun around quickly to notice a tall, well-built but slightly chubby man wearing a blue suit and round glasses with dark hair and a polite smile on his face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you had to hear that sir! I was just..." Candice began to explain before the man cut her off

"No harm done miss, I was just here to meet Mr Malone on a case I'm working on for the Daily Planet regarding some mercenaries from Metropolis coming to Gotham, Mr Malone agreed to give me some info on them and I suggested that we meet here out of the way of both our cities" the man explained.

Candice's eyebrows rose upwards in curiosity and she asked "The Daily Planet, are you a reporter?" she asked neutrally.

"Yes, I am. Clark Kent at your service" Clark said in a friendly voice as he held out his hand to shake Candice's. Candice politely shook hands with Clark and replied

"I thought I recognised you! I've read some of your work" she said as she shook hands with Clark.

"Oh thank you so much. I have a hard time competing with other writers out there" Clark said genuinely.

"Such as the famous Lois Lane?" Candice asked with a glint in her blue eyes.

"I'm ashamed to say yes, but Lois has been at it longer than I have so I bow to the master" Clark replied.

"Well if you're here to see Mr Malone" Candice said while taking a moment to glare at Bruce who remained impassive "Would you like to see what's on the menu? The special today is Chow Mein noodles" she said.

"Chow Mein sounds good Miss Swan and I'll have a root beer with it as well, what about you Mr Malone?" Clark asked.

"I'll have the chicken satay and a water thanks" Bruce replied in Matches Malone voice while keeping his gazed fixed on Candice who looked back at him with cool indifference with a warning undertone to not try anything stupid.

Candice wrote down their orders and left Clark to sit himself at the table.

"Dammit Bruce, couldn't you have come as Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire?" Clark asked exasperatedly.

"No. It's too obvious and the less people make the connection between Bruce Wayne and Batman the better" Bruce replied.

"Yeah well, Matches Malone stands out like a sore thumb in a little country town like this, you put people on edge" Clark argued.

Bruce gave a grunt as Candice came back with their drinks, Clark gave a friendly smile to Candice who returned it then arched an eyebrow at Bruce as she set his glass of water down on the table in front of him almost daring him to say something.

"Thanks" Bruce said as Candice set his glass of water on the table, this surprised Candice as she knew most street crooks didn't have the manners to say thank you to someone.

Candice then moved away from Clark and Bruce's table and took a moment to have a quick break; before she did, she took a moment to observe Clark Kent.

He seemed like the good country boy who was making it big in the big city and didn't look like the type to go consorting with street thugs, so she doubted the story about Metropolis mercenaries moving to Gotham and Matches Malone being an informant so there had to be some other reason to it but she brushed it from her mind and she saw the Scooby Gang table calling her attention to get the bill.

...

Candice then walked over to Buffy and co.'s table and saw that they had finished their meals and asked

"Did you all enjoy your meal?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm full as" Xander breathed with a sigh as he patted his stomach and the rest of the table murmured the same thing.

"Well just give me a second to get your bill and a few minutes to get ready to take you to the burial mound. I'll be right back" Candice said and she glided away to the cash register to organise their bill.

"Well, looks like from here on in, we'll find out if she's the Dragonborn or not" Buffy said as she kept an eye on Candice.

Candice came back with the bill which Giles paid with money taken from the Watchers' accounts; Candice then headed out the back to the change rooms to change into some casual clothes.

After a few minutes, Candice came out and what the Scoobies and a few other people saw nearly made their eyes bug out; she was wearing Daisy Duke denim short shorts that hugged her shapely hips and buttocks and showed off her long almost endless smooth legs with some runners on her feet, a cropped shirt that showed off her flat stomach and hugged her bust and her hair was now loose and wavy and cascaded down her back, almost reaching her hips.

"Ready to go now?" Candice asked the Scooby gang.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Blood of the Dragons chapter 3

Now we begin;

The Scooby Gang could not help but stare, if the Dragonborn looked attractive in that waitress outfit, she looked like she was oozing sexuality in waves in this getup. They were well aware of the whole Daisy Dukes thing and yeah the original look was pretty eye catching, but on Candice Swan she gave a whole new meaning to the word Southern Belle. Candice did not seem to care but was quite comfortable in the clothing even when just about half if not all of the male populace of the restaurant were staring at her like rabid wolves. And members of the Scooby gang were also in on the whole thing as well as they stared at Candice who was waiting patiently for them while tapping her foot.

Xander was trying his best not to openly stare lest Anya slug him hard in the face for looking, but it was almost like he was going to commit a sin by NOT looking at the Dragonborn. In his mind, ANY man can say no to the sight before him right now, he was either the dumbest man born in this century, blinder than the three blind mice, played really well for the home team, or a eunuch and therefore did not deserve to be called a man.

Willow was also impressed by how she looked like this since she was REALLY giving the dress a serious new look that screamed HOT. An she had no doubt that if Tara was with her, she would totally agree with her and who knew where that would lead.

Anya was now even more annoyed by this as she had no problem seeing the stares that Xander was throwing at the woman's direction but she could also sense that the Dragonborn was not wearing the clothes for fun, she did feel comfortable in them.

As for Buffy...she really started to feel really envious of the woman who could look like that and be utterly at ease in an outfit that just screams hot.

They were not the only ones as Duncan, Methos, and Joe were also looking, both Immortals could not help but stare at the beautiful young woman who while drop dead beautiful in the waitress outfit, was now definitely beautiful beyond words as she really gave the dress a very potent image that only a blind man could not appreciate.

Duncan was now focusing on trying not to look too much at Candice which would be going to the perverted direction. Not an easy feat since he was something of a womanizer though he was also a consummate gentleman as well.

Adam/Methos on the other hand was enjoying the sight immensely and was not afraid to show his appreciation for the sight of Candice like that. The sight further convinced him that he really should try to get out more often.

Joe was...somewhere in between the two Immortals though he also made sure to remember that Candice was not an ordinary woman if she was willing dress like that and yet be comfortable in her own skin.

As for Clark and Bruce, they were also taking notice,

Clark was trying not to blush too much since for one it was hard for him to avoid looking at the woman when his male side was telling him to stare. He might be a Kryptonian but he was still a man and a very attractive woman would always get a straight man to sit up and take notice. Superman was no exception to that rule either, if Lois Lane was anyone to go by.

The same went for Batman as well as he looked at her in his Matches Malone disguise. Even though he was still being objective on the whole affair, there was no doubt that the m,ale side of Bruce was enjoying this immensely. Denying that side of being a man was ot easy for anyone, even for Bruce Wayne/Batman.

Candice sighed a bit and spoke once more.

"Hey, listen, I really have to get back to school okay? Tuition bills to pay, work to be done, a semester to get ready for. i have to finish this and head off. Plus I have to get read for that and my shift here tomorrow night. That's not even counting the fact I have to get ready to visit my parents this weekend. So can we go and see the"

...

"Uhhh... yeah sure, let's go" Buffy said dumbly as she mechanically got off her chair and led the way to the front door and out into the car park while the others and Candice followed her.

Duncan couldn't help but notice the sway of Candice's hips and the sight of them really set his heart racing and he shook his head violently to rid himself of perverted thoughts and looked to his companions.

Methos had a punch drunk goofy smile on his face, no doubt mesmerised by Candice in her casual getup and Joe was unusually quiet.

"Well... I gotta say that was pretty interesting... ummm... sight" Duncan said lamely as he fiddled with his hands and looked at his section of the table.

"Yep" Methos said and Joe nodded quietly.

Clark and Bruce were sitting at their table quietly staring off into the distance as the image of Candice burned itself into their minds.

"Wow... I really... didn't expect that" Clark began lamely as he swirled his root beer bottle quietly. Bruce gave a grunt and shrugged his shoulders and got up to head to the cash register to pay for the meal.

Methos then spoke to Joe and Duncan

'Well come on, we better pay and get to this burial mound and find out what we can" he said bracingly as he stood up out of his chair as did Duncan and Joe. Then came a little quarrel between Duncan and Methos over who should pay the bill; while Duncan didn't mind spending money within reason, Methos's gleeful freeloading and mooching off his friends was very trying as the five millennia old Immortal's vast bank accounts under multiple aliases could easily cover the cost of most things that Methos made Duncan buy for him but he argued that a well laid false trail took weeks to prepare which he hadn't done to which Duncan grudgingly paid for the bill, Joe didn't say anything lest he got caught up in the argument and he certainly didn't want to play referee for the umpteenth time in a row.

...

"And just turn off here" Candice instructed Giles who was driving the campervan along the road; turning at an intersection into a forest clearing, the Scooby Gang saw that there were other cars nearby, no doubt tourists, scientists, UFO enthusiasts and whatnot had come to see what would be making the ancient burial mounds open up.

"last stop, everybody off" Candice said as she exited the campervan and the Scoobies followed suit. Buffy had to snort in amusement as she saw a couple of nerdy looking UFO enthusiasts argue over what was causing the burial mounds to open and there were a couple of people who were trying to hawk their homemade merchandise to make some quick cash and a hasty exit when the customers realised that what they bought were just cheap imitations.

"So where this burial mound Candice?" Xander asked over the ruckus caused by the crowd, Candice smiled and replied making her voice heard over the din

"it's this way, follow me" she said and she led the Scooby Gang up a small hill and there they saw the burial mound; there was a ring of carved tiled stone and the middle was just a mound of earth that didn't look like it was going to explode open any time soon and many people were taking videos or pictures with their phones or cameras, some of them were muttering how much their photos would get them on EBay.

"Pretty popular tourist spot nowadays" Willow muttered as she squeezed through the crowd to get a look at the burial mound, Buffy nodded her agreement as she got through the crowd to get a front row seat as one would say.

...

Clark and Bruce had arrived at burial mound, Bruce had a small Wayne tech device in his hand to detect any type of energy signature that the burial mound may emit.

"Didn't expect so many people here" Clark muttered.

"What if that black dragon shows up looking an easy meal?" Clark muttered as he squeezed through to get a good view of the burial mound, Bruce had disappeared in his usual Batman style, no doubt to appear at the last minute to save the day.

...

Duncan, Joe and Adam/Methos had arrived at the site to see a packed crowd jostling to get a good look at the burial mound.

"Look at all these people! You'd think that the government would've had this place cordoned off for the public not to get anywhere near the damn place" Methos said exasperatedly as he ignored a hawker trying to peddle his cheap souvenirs.

"And supposing a dragon comes out of nowhere and attacks everyone? It's times like these I really worry about the human race and its sheer ignorance for danger" he added irritably.

Duncan bit the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing out loud at Methos's statement, but the elder Immortal did have a point; if a dragon were to attack, these people were sitting ducks, assuming there were dragons involved of course which the Scotsman highly doubted there was but it never hurt to be prepared as Duncan had brought his ivory hilted katana hidden beneath the folds of his coat.

...

It was almost dusk and Candice was about to ask the Scoobies if they could give her a lift back to her apartment so she could get some rest when she noticed a distant speck in the horizon; squinting her eyes, Candice tried to make out what it was and it seemed to be getting closer.

Some people noticed where she was looking at and noticed the distant speck in the horizon; soon everyone's gaze was fixed on the speck on the horizon and they were muttering to each other, each coming up with theories on what the speck was. Some theorised that it was a UFO, others just said it was a large bird.

Clark with his supervision zoomed in on the speck and his worst fear was confirmed; it was the black dragon that he saw the last time raise a dragon from its grave. Slowly moving to the back of the crowd into the bushes, Clark began to undress and underneath his suit was his other uniform that he was well known for and he had no doubt that Bruce had seen him move to the back of the crowd out of sight and would already be making his move.

Soon a distant roaring and soaring past everyone's heads was an immense onyx black dragon with red eyes, nearly everyone panicked and there were equally as many people trying to get pictures or video footage of the dragon.

...

Duncan couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was an immense black dragon flying over everyone's heads and it circled over-head before hovering a few good feet above the ground facing the burial mound whilst everyone was still taking pictures and videos of the dragon. Such disregard for their own safety astounded the Scotsman and he moved to the back of the crowd and readied his katana, not entirely sure how the steel of his preferred weapon would do against a dragon's scales. Methos had moved to the back of the crowd as well and drew his Ivanhoe longsword and he said to Duncan

"Now do you believe me?" he asked, Duncan nodded and replied

"I'm a believer now, get ready to fight in case that thing tries to grab anyone for a snack" he said as he readied his katana.

The onyx dragon then spoke in a strange language that seemed to make the very air compress and shake and the dragon directed its words to the burial mound.

Buffy spoke to Giles

"Giles! What do we do?" she asked quickly.

"I honestly have no idea Buffy, get the people away from here as far as you can" he ordered, Buffy nodded her head and tried to get the people to leave the area, but unfortunately everyone was more focussed on getting a picture of the dragon than moving away from the area, so much for common sense nowadays.

"What about Candice? She's supposed to be the gods chosen dragon slayer right?" Xander asked "Shouldn't we let her do the slaying?" he further asked as he gestured towards Candice who was staring transfixed by the sight of the onyx dragon.

"She's a civilian, she' has no idea how to fight a dragon, let alone slay one!" Giles said.

The onyx dragon then took note of the crowd gathered in front of the burial mound and it spoke to them in a rumbling tongue

**"MEYYE! TAHRODIIS AANNE HIM HINDE PAH LIIV ZU'U HIN DAAN!"** it roared.

**"ZU'U ALDUIN. ZOK SAHROT DO NAAN KO LEIN!"** it roared and it turned its great scaly head back to the burial mound and it bellowed three words at the mound and a bolt energy flew from the beast's maw and it hit the mound.

With a great crack and boom, the burial mound burst open and crawling out from the dirt was the animated skeleton of a dragon and it was surrounded by glowing energy and it soon started to regain flesh and blood and after a few minutes there stood on the ground another dragon only this one was almost icy white in colour in contrast to the onyx dragon's colour.

The white dragon then spoke in a similar tongue to the onyx dragon, bowing its scaly head in reverence.

Suddenly both dragons froze and sniffed the air and then gazes settled on Candice who had been watching in horrified fascination

The onyx dragon rumbled one word **"DOVAHKIIN"** it growled menacingly and it spoke some of the rumbling tongue before it said in English of all things

"You do not know our tongue do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of dovah!" it rumbled angrily.

Suddenly a blur hit the ground and there on the ground stood a tall statuesque beautiful woman with raven black hair wearing what looked like a red, blue and gold one piece swimsuit and sheathed on a strap on her left leg was a beautifully well-made sword that was Greek in design.

The woman then drew her sword and spoke

"Alduin! I have come to put an end to your mad schemes!" she uttered, her voice resolute.

Candice had no idea what was going on now, it was first seeing actual Dragons before her and one of them actually calling her Dovahkiin, now this woman who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had been carrying a sword as well as rope made from golden material, wearing an armoured...swimsuit if she was seeing it right, bracers, boots, and a tiara. The raven haired and blue eyed woman had a figure that would be best described as the figure that was made to be perfect by God or she had some serious good genetics. There was not an inch of fat anywhere on her well-formed and proportioned figure and her choice of clothing seemed to show it well as well as the ample but well-formed bust. Her face was the kind that would be described as beautiful to the nines even if she did not wear makeup. There was however something vague familiar about her to the blonde woman, and that was odd since she never recalled meeting the raven haired woman before in her life. But she could see that somehow the Dragons recognized the raven haired woman...just as much as they seemed to know her the very second they looked at her direction, as weird and as terrifying as it sounded.

The Scooby gang were all just as surprised as Candice was as they looked at the new arrival who was apparently armed and ready for a fight with the Dragons, though she still was dwarfed by the massive beasts. The woman's look of brave determination to face such powerful beasts was both impressive and worrying since they had no idea just what kind of powers these beasts had and there was no telling if she had in her the power to face the beasts together.

Buffy had no idea what to make of the new and yes very attractive raven haired woman since she had no idea who she was, but she could tell easily that she was no ordinary woman not merely by the fact that she actually flew here from who knew here, but from the way she stood and carried her sword. Years of being the Slayer gave Buffy an idea of how to tell how people were when armed, and this woman was no stranger to fighting.

Willow was wide eyed as she looked at the new arrival, she was able to sense that this woman had magic flowing in her form and not just in her armour, if one can all that getup armour at first glance, as well as the sword. As a Witch, Willow had long since developed an understanding for magical weapons and armour ever since she discovered her power as well being with Buffy so while the armour was odd, there was no doubt that the clothing was blessed for protection.

Xander was just as surprised to see the veritable raven haired Goddess with a sword and some seriously eye catching clothing as well. Sure ogling the said beauty in the middle of a battle field with two actual and undeniably massive fire breathing Dragons was a bad idea, but he could not help but do that. The staring however was not merely to look at her attractive self but he was able to see that she was not someone who was merely a pretty face like Candice or Buffy. She had power, only questions were, who was she? Was she human? And did she have enough power to face not just a Dragon God but a newly resurrected and dangerously annoyed Dragon?

Anya was wide eyed as she quickly recognized the woman before them, she being a former Justice demon knew full well that before her, her boyfriend, and the others was one of the Amazons of Themyscira. Any Demon worth their salt and regardless of nature would know the Amazons right away not merely by sight alone but by the power they had. They were the guardians of the Gate to Tartarus after all though it also begged the question why was one of them here, they don't usually go into 'Man's World' after all. Though it may have had something to do with Alduin.

Duncan had no idea who the new arrival was though it was clear to the Immortal Highlander that while she was very attractive and wearing clothing that would have been inappropriate anywhere else but in a man's fantasy, she carried herself as a fighter. The way she gripped her sword and the resolute tone in her voice as well body posture told him that she was not afraid to fight the Dragons. That took a lot of guts in his view though he was able to sense that she was no Immortal like him or Methos, but there was something...odd there. And he could sense to some degree that unlike his sword, hers might do some damage on the beasts.

Methos was also clueless on the new arrival though the male side of him liked what he saw. It took him a moment to sense like Duncan that she was no Immortal like them but he could sense that she was not human either. Along with the fact her battle posture and resolute tone of voice told him that she was not a simple beautiful woman in rather eye catching clothing. She was a warrior no doubts about that, and the sword she had was not average steel either too well-crafted to be a simple steel blade...and there was something off about it as well.

Joe himself was caught off guard with the sight of the lady, he had enough experience to know that looks aside, this woman was not human, possibly in he same league as those super heroes he heard about and had seen on the news. It made him very curious on what she was doing here, sure no doubt to fight the Dragons, but no one did that unless they were either confident or they more than they were letting on The fact that the woman in question spoke the name of possible the first Dragon lent support on the latter option. he was going to have to check in with the Watchers to find out more.

Superman was looking at the whole thing with surprise on his face, sure he was ready for this though he knew magic was one of his few weaknesses. And Dragons being magical beings were very dangerous to him so he had to be careful. This woman on the other hand was someone he had never met before in the number of times he had met superheroes of either gender. The way she stood before the Dragons with her weapon however told him that she was here to fight the Dragons and that made him see her as an ally in potential. She was no doubt a super powered being if her ability to fly was any indication

Batman was already prepared to move when she showed up, the fact that she flew in was enough to tell him that she was not a regular human. He could not help as a man to take in her looks and form easily since she could easily be runway model material like Candice, but being who he was, he aimed for the more critical details. Her stance and posture was that of a fighter and a member of royalty, since he had no problem seeing the signs, having rubbed with royalty in the past, though she raised no memory chord in his head. But since she spoke the Dragon's name clearly, the first Dragon's name , she no doubt must be knowledgeable about these beings, and no doubt had knowledge of magic, which while something that made him uncomfortable, was something he had to deal with now.

The onyx dragon that the dark haired woma had called Alduin started to chuckle darkly as he hovered in the air and he then spoke

"An Amazon, I wondered if there were any of you left the last time I fought them, Hippolyta was certainly troublesome. Perhaps I should visit that pathetic little island that your people call home and remind your people of my power" he said as he lazily flapped his wings and eyed the warrior woman.

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously and replied

"If you go anywhere near my home, I will tear you limb from limb!" she angrily as she levelled her sword at the obsidian dragon, Alduin merely laughed and said

"Your queen could not defeat me in battle! What chance do you have?" he said scornfully.

The warrior woman said

"I'll show you!" she said and she launched herself at the beast; Alduin merely shouted three words at her

**"FUS RO DAH!"**

A wave of energy was launched from Alduin's maw and it collided with the flying warrior woman and sent crashing to the ground, Candice immediately rushed over to the injured woman and cradled the woman's head in her hands and asked

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

The woman shook her head and replied

"I am fine Dovahkiin, but we must defeat those beasts before they harm any innocents, can you fight?" she asked.

"Umm... not really no" Candice said lamely.

"You'd better let me do the fighting" a voice said, Candice and the warrior turned to see the Man of Steel floating in the air with a calm expression on his face and he eyed the two dragons in apprehension.

Alduin spoke "A flying man, how quaint, perhaps you should crawl on the ground like the bug that you are, for the sky and the world belong to the Dovah!" he growled.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore!" Clark said and he aimed his heat vision at the onyx dragon who merely dodged it and with three more words a great gout of fire spewed forth from his mouth and Clark had to move back to avoid the obviously magical flame which he would most certainly be vulnerable to.

Alduin then spoke to the dragon that was on the ground.

"Sahlonkiir, destroy these pathetic joore, I grow bored of them" Alduin rumbled and with that he flew off into the distance at speeds that would rival a commercial jet.

The frosty white dragon now identified as Sahlonkiir then flapped his wings and launched himself into the sky and roared at the group of remaining people.

Bruce who was now in his Batman costume then appeared in the group of people and barked out

"Superman! Get in the sky and take that thing down!" he barked.

"Already on it!" Clark replied and he flew in the air and began to pursue the dragon.

Bruce then turned to the newcomer who was now up on her feet and spoke to her

"I don't know who you are, but if you can help fight that thing, you're more than welcome to, so get in the sky and take that thing down" he said gruffly.

The warrior woman nodded briefly and then floated up into the air and flew after the Sahlonkiir who was now engaging Clark in aerial combat.

...

It turned out Sahlonkiir didn't breathe fire but magical frost, Clark could tell that the frost was magical as he felt his blood freeze when he was hit by it, he retaliated by firing his heat vision at the dragon who merely dodged it.

Then the warrior woman flew up close to the dragon and slashed at its head with her sword; the dragon roared the obviously razor sharp blade of her sword bit into the creature's scales and a thin line of dark red blood leaked out of the wound.

Sahlonkiir retaliated by snapping his jaws at the warrior woman who dodged the attack and pressed her attack again but missing by centimetres.

Duncan, Methos and Joe watched the aerial battle between the Man of Steel, the warrior woman and the dragon with horrified fascination.

"What do we do?" Joe asked desperately.

"I honestly don't know, I don't know if my sword or Duncan's sword will do anything to that thing" Methos replied as he watched the aerial battle rage in the sky.

Clark had managed to get close enough to land a punch on Sahlonkiir; Sahlonkiir gave a loud growl of pain as he was dealt a super strong punch and the dragon responded by biting into Clark's arm.

"ARGH!" Clark yelled as he felt the sharp teeth of the dragon's jaw bite through his costume and into his flesh; he was right about this dragon being magical as it was able to physically harm him aside from using magic.

...

Diana growled out her frustration as she saw her ally injured by the dragon and she flew forward and slashed at the dragon's jaw; Sahlonkiir roared as his jaw was slashed, swiping his tail to hit the amazon out of the way, the white dragon then released Clark's arm who fell to the ground in pain. Sahlonkiir then took notice of Candice who had been watching the aerial battle in horrified fascination.

Giving an almighty roar, Sahlonkiir dived to the ground before pulling up and landing in front of the Dovahkiin.

Candice gave a short yelp as the earth shook as Sahlonkiir landed on the ground; Sahlonkiir gave a draconic smile as he prepared to savour his meal.

Duncan charged forward in front of Candice, his sense of chivalry wasn't going to allow him to let this innocent young woman be eaten by an overgrown flying reptile.

Giving his sword an almighty swing, Duncan slashed at the dragon for all he was worth; all his sword strikes did was annoy Sahlonkiir who snapped his jaws at the Immortal, his teeth biting down into Duncan's middle landing a mortal blow.

"Argh!" Duncan went down with a grunt as he felt blood flow out his abdomen and he felt death claim him and he knew there would be all sorts of awkward questions when everyone would discover he would be alive after a fatal blow.

Candice saw Duncan die in the defence of her, a few tears rolled silently down her face, she then gritted her teeth and she picked up Duncan's katana and she prepared herself to fight, even if she would die doing so, Duncan had tried to save her life.

"So the little Dovahkiin has teeth of steel after all" Sahlonkiir said in an amused voice as he watched Candice pick up the sword that didn't do shit against him.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Candice shouted as she held the sword in a battle ready stance, somehow to the young blonde holding a sword felt natural as though she had done it before and she had never held a sword in her life, much less used one.

But it didn't matter, what mattered was killing this damn thing that had started hurting people all to get to her because of what it called her.

Candice then roared out her rage and charged forward at the dragon and began to slash at its head; but all her sword strikes were doing was just annoying the dragon who was watching her in bemusement as Candice attacked him.

"Pathetic joor, you can't harm me" Sahlonkiir said in amusement.

Bruce was watching the fight go on, so far all Candice had been able to do was just annoy the dragon, it seemed the raven haired warrior woman's sword was the only weapon that seemed to be able to harm it.

The warrior woman in question had gotten up from the ground after being knocked out of the air and she noticed the Dovahkiin fighting the dragon with a less than ideal weapon; while the katana looked to be a good weapon, it just wasn't sharp enough to bite into a dragon's flesh.

Candice had been fruitlessly slashing at the dragon when she heard a voice

"Dovahkiin! Use this!" it was the warrior woman's voice and Candice turned her head to see the warrior woman toss her sword to her.

Candice stretched out her hand to catch the hilt of the sword; catching it perfectly, the blonde brought up the blade against Sahlonkiir just as he was about to swallow her whole.

The tip of the sword bit deep into the roof of the dragon's mouth and pressed upwards, breaking through bone and biting deep into brain material.

Sahlonkiir roared out a death cry and fell to the ground dead as a door nail.

Candice was panting heavily, adrenaline coursing through her system and she was calming herself down when the body of the dragon began to burn up, scales and flesh leaving only the bone behind and the flames then turned to energy and the energy rose up and it then flowed into Candice who felt a rush like she had never felt before and felt a word burn itself into her mind.

"FUS" Candice murmured as she felt the word's presence burn itself in her memory and she almost passed out as she slowly sunk to her knees and her eyes fluttered open and shut as exhaustion tried to claim her.

The Scooby Gang were quite surprised by the sight before them but it was enough to convince them that Candice was indeed the Dragonborn since they saw enough of the supernatural to know that what happened was Candice absorbing the soul of a Dragon.

Buffy could not help but be impressed, Candice might not have combat experience in the real world, but the way she fought with that guy's sword earlier proved that what she lacked in combat experience she made up for in instinctual knowledge.

The fact she absorbed the Dragon's soul after she used that raven haired woman's sword to kill said dragon since the last sword was not effective confirmed that she was Dragonborn.

However her thoughts were now directed on to the man who had been killed protecting Candice earlier...who somehow came back to life. THAT was sending alarm bells in her head as she had not sensed anything demonic about him, but something else...something far older.

Xander was wide eyed at all of this and like Buffy was looking at both Candice and the other man who carried a Katana sword of all things but seeing him revive after being a Dragon's chew toy was really something.

He had seen a LOT of things to be sure ever since he became part of this group, but that coupled with seeing Dragons and hear them talk, along with Superman and the raven haired woman and Candice added to the whole picture, and the man reviving even if nothing about him spelled vampire or demon, only added some extra colour.

Anya was wide eyed, as she knew what Duncan and Methos were, as a Demon herself she had seen many things and recalled stories of mortal...or former mortal men and women fighting for a great power called the Prize, no one could interfere, not even the divine or demonic beings.

"Immortals..."

Willow was just as surprised and she felt something somehow buried deeply in the man bring him back from the brink of death.

It was not magic...something more...primordial and powerful.

Giles was wide eyed as he saw the whole thing happen before him, and then saw Duncan come back from death...there was no demonic power or divine spell...the man just breathed in and returned to life. He would have to look at all his texts for something like this happening as he needed answers fast.

...

Superman was shocked while recovering from his injuries as he had thought the man had died, and it had grieved him to see Duncan be mauled by the Dragon and die like that. He had no powers but he took on the beast even if it would kill him. But now the man somehow came back from death as he was helped by his companions.

The sight of Candice killing the Dragon and taking its obvious soul was surprising though the revival of the man was even more so.

Diana was surprised as well, seeing the man willingly shielding the Dragonborn even if he had no chance to win a fight with a Dragon was something she had never thought to see in her life.

Her training told her that men were wicked and cruel to women and her learning of her fellow Amazons suffering to the hands of men supported that. But there had been no illusion to the fact that the man had died in combat to protect the Dragonborn. He was someone worthy of her respect along with the ones here.

But then to see him come back from Death without any help and sensing no divine or demonic power made her look more intently at the man.

Batman was in the same boat as Superman, he had to respect the man for facing that Dragon to protect Candice, but the sight of him dying yet coming back had put Bruce on edge.

Hearing Dragons speak was one thing, then seeing the woman who he had spoken to before who could fly and fight was another, but now two more things topped either Candice absorbing the analogy of a soul from the slain Dragon, and the man coming back from the dead.

...

Methos quickly checked on Duncan as the Immortal managed to recover and wake up, uncaring now for the fact that they were technically announcing to the world that they were Immortals, he had to get Mac out of the area if he could since even if he swore never to get involved in the Game unless he had no other choice, the last thing anyone needed was to know Immortals were real.

The governments of the world would do anything for something like that to enhance their soldiers after all and he doubted he and Mac would remain sane if they found themselves trapped on dissection tables for the rest of their lives.

Candice was also a mystery to him she had shown that she had a deep innate instinct for combat when holding Duncan's sword despite lacking formal training, and the absorbing the Dragon's soul like how their kin could absorb another beheaded Immortal's power in the Quickening was also telling.

One thing was for sure, things were about to get interesting indeed.

Duncan coughed out deeply as he felt breath and life flow through him, he had been badly injured way too many times for him to forget, but being mauled by a Dragon was now high up on the list of injuries had no love of experiencing again.

He looked around to see if Candice was all right and was pleased to see that she was safe. But the relief gave way to the worry that by reviving too early he had exposed himself as an Immortal.

That was really something he was not keen on talking about and seeing that a LOT of people were looking at him in surprise, it was only going to make things worse as he took his sword that was given back to him by Joe.

Joe knew that this situation had really gone off the deep end. Nothing in his Watcher's training and his field experience prepared him for seeing Dragons and hearing talking ones added to that.

Seeing Mac injured was not the least bit welcoming to his health, but the revelation of Methos and Mac being Immortals was of great importance.

Immortals HAD to stay out of the limelight since there was no telling the sheer amount of chaos that could result over the whole affair.

Horton and the rest of his fanatics was bad enough with their fanatical views on Immortals, and Jack Shapiro after the war with the Watchers and the Immortals due to Jacob's rampage for the death of his wife by Horton and his thugs.

But this was going to throw the whole thing wide open, and like Methos Joe had no doubt that if Immortals were revealed in public...mass hysteria will follow and governments might kidnap Immortals to experiment on, the last thing anyone would want.

But Candice's actions were also of concern to him, he would have to review all Watcher records pertaining to what he had just seen though no Immortal on record ever absorbed the soul of an ACTUAL Dragon before.

Buffy then moved towards Duncan who was getting up and spoke to him

"You… you're not human" Buffy spoke making what she said a statement rather than a question.

"Can we discuss this later? Preferably away from crowds of people" Duncan replied as he saw the rest of the Scooby Gang, the Man of Steel, the Dark Knight, Candice and the warrior woman all looking at him, Adam and Joe like they were clearly not something normal.

"Right, but if you turn on me and my friends as well as everyone else here, I'll kill you no matter how many times you come back to life" Buffy shot back her green eyes narrowing dangerously.

…

Diana ran over to Candice who was on all fours trying to regain her breath

"Dovahkiin, are you alright?" she asked the young blonde woman who looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Why do you call me that?" Candice asked as she looked up at Diana's blue eyes.

"Because that is what you are, Dovahkiin: Dragonborn. You absorbed the soul of the dragon you slayed" Diana replied.

"Dragonborn? What the hell does that mean?" Candice as she slowly got up on her two feet, swaying slightly.

"You born with the innate ability to absorb the souls of slain dragons and the power to access the Thu'um, or the Voice" Diana explained.

"Can you explain what the Voice is?" Superman asked as he walked up beside Diana, holding his arm which was just beginning to heal thanks to his Kryptonian physiology and the yellow sun radiation he was absorbing.

"The Voice is an ancient form of magic that allows one to use their own power to perform many feats using their voice. The words you heard Sahlonkiir and Alduin talk to each other and fight us, was but a taste of the Thu'um" Diana replied.

"Can anyone be taught this form of magic" Batman asked as he stepped beside Superman.

"Not everyone, the Voice for dragons is as natural as breathing to them but for humans, it takes years of focussing and meditation to learn even one word of the dragon language" Diana said.

"The Dragonborn however is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice, by absorbing the souls of dragons to learn A Thu'um or Shout in an instant" she added.

"It's what you did wasn't it?" Diana asked Candice who was confused "Absorbed that dragon's soul?" she further asked.

"I… don't know" Candice replied, unsure of what happened to her when she killed the dragon.

"Try saying a word in the dragon language" Diana encouraged gently.

Candice then tried to recall the word that burned itself in her mind; she concentrated, trying to will the word she learned into rolling off her tongue.

While this was going on, Bruce looked over at Duncan who was looking very unsure about this situation he was in. Bruce then marched over to the Scotsman and spoke

"And you. I don't know how you came back to life, but I'm going to find out why!" he grated.

Duncan gave a sigh; he had never liked superheroes, sure they did some good in the world but when he had been a La Resistance fighter in France, the Justice Society of America had taken what it meant to be a soldier and mocked it with naive sophomoric ideals about not killing the enemy.

"Listen, Batman, can we discuss this later? I don't think now's the time to be asking awkward questions about how I came back from the dead" Duncan pointed, Bruce just gave his famous patented bat-glare which made Duncan shiver slightly even though the thought of a mortal in a Halloween costume was hardly scary for a four-hundred and seven year old Immortal warrior.

But even so, that glare was a bit unnerving as those soulless white lenses narrowed dangerously, telling Duncan that he wasn't going to get out of explaining his immortality to the Caped Crusader and everyone else.

"Okay, okay, can we go someplace where everything can be explained properly?" Xander cut in.

Xander stepped back slightly as the Dark Knight's lenses then swivelled to look at him, but he held his ground.

A moment passed when Bruce conceded "The boy's right, we need to conduct this in a private setting" he said and he tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet and the Bat-jet flew overhead and settled down on the ground.

Candice had then focussed on the word that was buried in her mind

"**FUS!"** she shouted and a small wave of energy flowed from her mouth and while she didn't mean it, the small wave of energy hit Clark, Bruce and Diana; making them stagger as the energy rolled over them.

Candice then collapsed on the ground as the energy used to make the Shout happen drained her; she was on the verge of fainting when Diana held her up in her strong arms.

"Easy there, sister. Try not to exert yourself too much" Diana said reassuringly as she held the young blonde woman up.

"So… tired" Candice murmured and with that said she passed out and let exhaustion claim into a deep sleep.

_To be continued…_


End file.
